lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity Gold 3- Alberta Trash Talking Promo 9/11/13
Man: Start from the beginning Ms. Guerrero. Madison: Again? ¿Cómo traducirlo? Fine. We arrived on campus at 10 am, local time. We saw the crowd outside the main building. I don’t remember the name of the building. It’s the one where we gave the conference. Anyway. We were assured by campus security, that would be those bozos standing behind you, that everything was under control. We waited backstage while the Dean gave his introductory speech. Kenzo, that’s Mr. Wang to you, and I made our way to the front of the stage. Some rather rude people made some rather rude comments. I ignored them. So did Kenzo. We’re professionals. Wevv took the stage. He said about 3 sentences, and then things went to hell in a hand basket. We were “detained”, definitely NOT ARRESTED, by campus security while the college kids got rid of all that “pep” they were full of when they entered the building. There! Can I go now? Man: Now, Ms. Guerrero, we just want to get some facts, that’s all. People were hurt at that conference. Hurt badly. Like Paul Ranhiem. Do you know Paul Ranhiem? He has a broken neck. Madison: '''No, I do not know Paul Ranhiem. That’s the one you’re trying to blame Wevv for? '''Man: '''Now, we’re not blaming anyone at the moment. However, Wevv was identified by several witnesses as having a physical altercation with Paul before his neck was broken. So, if you don’t mind, would you – Madison groans and puts her head on the table. She starts rocking her head back and forth, and pounding a fist slowly. The man looks uncomfortable, and a red light flashes next to the camera in the holding cell. The man turns and nods at the mirror. '''Man: I’ll give you a few moments, Ms. Guerrero. Madison: I’ll be here..... ¡joder... The man gets up and heads over the steel door. A buzz is heard and the door opens. The man steps in the observation room. Two other men stand in front of the glass, staring at Madison. Both hold steaming cups that say Tim Horton’s. The newcomer heads over to a table and picks up a cup and joins the other two. Man: Well, I tried. One of the men, wearing a leather jacket, with a RMCP badge on his belt takes a sip of coffee and says. Badge: '''You tried your best Dana. '''Dana: Thanks Al. Bloody ‘Mericans. Al: '''Now Dana, don;t be rude. They’re guests in our country and haven’t done anything wrong. At least that we can prove yet. '''Dana: You’re right Al. Sorry bout that. Al turns to look at the monitors showing the other cells. In one, Mr. Wang sits in an identical room, playing with his iPhone. In another, Wevv sits in the lotus position on the table. In another room a young girl sits with her hands cuffed in front of her, talking with another officer. The final room shows an athletic young man, also in cuffs, talking to an officer as well. Al: No worries. It’s no wonder they’re not cooperating. They’re probably not used to the Canadian justice system. But, they probably should have been cuffed at least Jiri. Jiri takes a sip of his Tim Horton’s and steps up next to Al. Jiri: They were Al. He points to Mr. Wang playing with his phone and then to the room where Madison now sits, running an emery board over her nails and muttering. Jiri: They were also searched. No idea where they hid those items, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the locals didn’t do such a great job. Voice: '''Them’s fightin’ words Canuck! My boys know how to do their job, I gar-run-tee! Jiri and Al turn to see a middle aged man on a quick road to old standing in the doorway. He’s got a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee in his hand. '''Al: You must be the Head of Campus Security. Man: Damn right I am. Buford T. Johnson. Scooter to my friends, and you are? Al: Sargeant Al MacInnis. Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This is Corporal Jiri Hrdina, and Constable Dana Murzan. Buford: Pleasure to meet you boys. So, bring me up to speed. Been hearin’ all sorts of goobledegook since I pulled in a few minutes ago. Al: '''Sure thing sir. We got called in a few hours ago by your…boys. From preliminary reports, it seems that a group of environmental protestors, along with some locals, crashed the press conference your Dean set up to announce a partnership with…Jiri? '''Jiri: '''Global Renewable Energy Solutions, a division of Mang International LLC. Mr. Mang got up to speak and the environmentalists acted. Oil filled balloons were thrown at Mr. Mang. They hit some locals too, and they reacted. Appears the locals in question were a group from the local wrestling federation, Stampede Wrestling. '''Al: Thanks Jiri. So, let’s cut to the chase. What happened with campus security? Buford: Damned if I know. Listen, fellers, we’ve had some trouble with those eco-terrorists before. Al: '''WHOA! Eco-terrorists? '''Buford: You betcha. They caused a heckuva ruckus back before I came on the scene. The Geology boys were working with some local oil drillers, and the natives and hippies didn’t like it and caused a stink. Got the program shut down. So, a couple of years later, this here (Buford puts a special inflection on the name) ''Wevv Mang character saunters in here and starts sweet-talking the Dean into some kind of con. Look, that’s all hearsay, but I DO know that he’s so called “personal assistants”, Ms. High and Mighty ''(points to Madison) and Quasimodo over there come snoopin’ around MY campus and sayin’ we’re a bunch of shit for brains, like we don’t know our job! THAT’S what happened! From what my boy Ric says, we had everything under control until those two and Mr. Fancy Pants got physical with some of the hippies. THAT’S when the shit hit the fan! Al: I see. So, this Ric – Buford: Ric Natress. Like the Nature Boy. Now that was a REAL wrestler – Al: Thank you Mr. Johnson, this Mr. Natress is reliable? Buford: He wouldn’t be my right hand man if he wasn’t. Al: '''Well, you don’t mind then if we keep on asking questions of our quests, do you? '''Buford ''(smiling): By all means Officer. Donut? A few moments later. '''Dana: '''Mr. Wang is it? Why don’t we start from the beginning? Where were you before the press conference? Mr. Wang sits with his arms crossed, and just stares at Dana. Silence stretches. '''Dana: '''Now Mr. Wang, silence won’t help anyone. You do want to help us, as well as your employer don’t you? Silence. '''Dana: '''Look, I’m not trying to force you. I’m just trying to help get to the bottom of this. No reason we can’t work together. Here, would you like a donut? A loudspeaker suddenly blares. '''Buford:' He don’t talk, son. That’s his thing. Dana: I…see. You can talk though, right? I mean, you at least understand what I’m saying. Mr. Wang snorts, and shakes his head. He then starts playing with his phone again. Buford: God DAMN IT SON! I told you to take his phone away! Dana: I JUST DID! YOU SAW ME! How the - ?!? Mr. Wang! Please, give me the phone! Mr. Wang smiles, and shrugs. He hands over his phone. Dana: '''Thank you. Listen, if we gave you some paper and a pen? Mr. Wang snorts again, re-crosses his arms, and leans back in his chair. He then closes his eyes. '''Dana: '''I see. OK then. Dana leaves the room. '''Buford: '''I told you, he’s a sneaky one. You should have slapped the chains on that sumabitch! '''Al: Mr. Johnson, please! Dana, see what you can do with that phone, OK? Then try that idea with the pen and paper. Lay a little pressure on him. A guy that slick with his hands probably has a few other hobbies, so mention Interpol and see if you can talk him into writing some kind of statement. Jiri, you try one more time with Ms. Guererro. Here, take her some Tim Horton’s. Maybe she has a sweet tooth. Jiri: Won’t be the first time Tim’s has helped me charm a lady. You wanna take the big man? Al: '''You betcha. Remember, back up is just a holler away if you need it. Jiri laughs at Al and grabs a box and heads off to Madison’s holding chamber '''Buford: Here, I got some good old Dunkin left. Never cared for that Tim Horton’s stuff. Al: '''You’re not from around here are you Mr. Johnson? '''Buford: Nope! I moved up here in 2012. I swore that if that O - BAMA won another election, I was moving to Canada! I’m a man of my word. Al: Lucky us. Where do you think you’re going? Buford: Listen Al, you Canucks are some decent people, but you’ve never faced a man like this guy. He’s a snake, through and through. So, if you think for one second that I’m letting you walk into that room alone, well, it’s just not gonna happen. So, let’s go. A few moments later: Al: '''Sorry to interrupt your yoga session Mr. Mang, but we have a few questions for you. '''Wevv: Certainly Officer MacInnis. How can I help you? Al: '''How about you start at the beginning? '''Wevv: I’d be happy to. You see, my company has been looking into expanding our presence in renewable energy. A few of my researcher came across an article detailing the fine work being done right here at the University of Alberta (pause) in the field of geothermal energy. So, we approached the University and began inquiring into working out a mutually beneficial deal. In return for a majority stake in the existing patents and rights for the departments work, we would agree to underwrite new bond offerings for the school. We’re licensed as broker/dealers in the fine nation of Canada, as well as several other nations. My company would also help bring to market several other University developments. Al: I…see. Sounds quite confusing. Wevv: '''Oh, far from it! You see, forming a syndicate to underwrite the bonds is no trouble! I’ve had quite a bit of experience as the managing syndicate member and finding a market is no problem. Indeed, I was surprised some of the school’s patents hadn’t previously been developed and the cash the bond offering will bring in should really help. Buford slams his hand down on the table and leans in next to Al and yells. '''Buford: QUIT WITH THE DOUBLE TALKING JIVE! WE WANT ANSWERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT KID? Wevv blinks slowly and then stares at Buford. Wevv: Excuse me? What kid? Oh, wait….oh. Yes. The man…. Buford: That’s right! The man! That you brutally attacked and left paralyzed! You remember him don’t you? Wevv: Now wait a minute – Buford: '''Don’t try to talk your way out of it! I’m familiar with your work, MISTER Mang! I’m from SOUTH CAROLINA! That’s FLAIR Country! I’ve seen your matches! I’ve also talked to several witnesses who saw you take out the man, who has a name! Rich Chernomaz! A local boy, who works here on campus in the student center! He also has a wife and a 2 year old boy! What he didn’t have was a chance! Men like you make me SICK! Rich bastards who think they can get away with anything! WELL NOT THIS TIME! Buford stands leaning on the table, panting for breath. Al looks angrily at Buford. Wevv stares coldly back. '''Wevv: '''As I was about to say, he’s paralyzed? I’m sorry to hear that. I truly am. Now, officer, you had some – '''Buford: You – Al: OK! That’s enough, Buford! I think it’s time you took a moment to get yourself together, eh? No! Now, Officer Mike Vernon here will escort you to your desk, so you can start on all the paperwork we’re going to need, OK? There ya go. So sorry about that Mr. Mang. He’s a ‘Merican and you know how they are. Al slaps his forehead. Al: Not that I meant - Wevv: It’s OK. I understand. Al sits down and heaves a sigh. Wevv sits, arms in front of him, a far away look on his face. Silence stretches out. Finally, Al shakes his head and pushes towards Wevv a box of Tim Horton doughnuts. Al: 'Doughnut? Wevv smiles and pushes the box back towards Al. '''Wevv: '''Thank you, but no. I’m a very strict diet. One of the advantages of being wealthy, or so they say, is that you can hire the very best. I have a plethora of dieticians, nutritionists, and physical therapist all concentrating their many talents on coming up with the very best plan to help me maintain peak physical condition. ''(Wevv chuckles) Sadly, my vast fortune or the fact that I pay THEM grants me immunity when I deviate from their carefully constructed manifestos. Al reaches into the box. '''Al: I think this one is bran. That’s healthy right? Wevv and Al both chuckle. Wevv: It’s been quite some time since I last ate. Hmm. Maybe just his once. Now, you had some questions for me? Meanwhile: Madison’s Tale Madison runs an emery board over her nails. They’re not as long as she would like, growing them out would interfere with her work, but she keeps them as long as she can. If Kenzo could see her, he would probably make some quip. Madison smiles. She knows her tells and working her nails is one of them, but it helps keep her calm. There was just something about these Canadians that set her off. They’re too polite. It was that or it was the fact that Wevv was here, and wherever Wevv was, so was she. Ugh. What was he doing? There was no reason for all this! Madison lets out an angry sigh. She had already missed a call to her mother. She knew her madre would be worried. Then there was the paperwork that was piling up. Being the only one of Wevv’s personal assistant who would talk in public means she got stuck with the management side. It wasn’t so bad, as long as she could stay on top of it, but now that Wevv was wrestling again, it was starting to grow to old Kenzo sized piles. She buffed her nails a little more energetically. This whole thing with wrestling. She never liked it. It was silly. Pointless. There was no need for it! Didn’t they have more important things to do? Business was good. Things were quiet. She was looking forward to going on some solo missions, to “keep on eye on things”, and then Wevv up and decides to go back to LPW. “Unfinished business”. She understood that well enough. Hell, she had even picked up some special custom made toys for it. This was not what she expected. “Look, Madison, haven’t you enjoyed the peace and quiet? Let’s just enjoy this while we can. Besides, I want to make things right. I had some good times back in the day. Who knows? Maybe I can have some more good days. The business has changed. So have I. I won’t know unless I try.” Madison let out a “humph” unconsciously. Wevv may have decided to put on rose-colored glasses, with Kenzo following his lead, but not Madison. She still remembers those darks days after Wevv had resigned. The days when Wevv felt the need to micromanage every little operation they ran. Kenzo thought Wevv was looking to get some control back in his life, but Madison saw it differently. She saw a man taking bigger and bigger risks. In a way, this was worse. She was a woman of action. Not some domesticated housewife. Wevv may be happy, but this inaction was killing her. Madison looks up and around the room. She still had the jammer in the heel of her shoe, so that would take out the camera. The lock on the door would take 3 seconds tops. She still had three blades on her. Punch to throat of Howdy on the way out, stick whoever else was there, take their pieces, free Kenzo, who was 15, no 30 feet down the way. Grab Wevv, call in the team, and vanish like ghosts. Hell, it would be cake to blame it on the “terrorists”. Piece of cake and over in 15 minutes. Madison sighed and went back to work on her nails. It would be easy. Hell, it would be fun. But noooooo…… The door to the room opened. Dana: Excuse me Ms. Guerrero, but I thought you might be hungry, so I brought in some Tim Horton’s. Sorry, it’s all we have at the moment. Would you like some? Dana sets the box of donuts down on the table and opens the lid. He then sits down across from her and smiles. Madison puts her feet down and leans forward on the table. Madison: Sure, why not? She lets out a low laugh as she reaches into the box and takes a glazed. Dana smiles, not being able to read her thoughts, which involve grabbing Dana by the head, slamming his head on the table and driving her now sharpened nails into his eyes. If he asks me one more time… Dana: You know, I’d be more than happy to order some real food for you and while we’re waiting, why don’t we go over the events one more time. hijo de puta…. Mr. Wang’s Tale Kenzo sits in a corner of his cell. His legs are crossed and so are his arms. His eyes are closed, but he is not asleep. Instead he slowly flexes and releases muscle groups, staying limber, and loose. Jiri: '''Is he asleep? '''Man: I don’t think so, I think he’s just resting. Jiri: Did he write anything down? Man: Just this. The man shows Jiri the pad of paper. On it is a big smiley face, with what appears to be some foreign writing underneath it. Jiri: Huh. Any idea what it says? Man: Well, it’s not any form of Chinese I know. It looks like it might be Arabic? Jiri: Is that an educated guess or just a shot in the dark? Man: '''How should I know, eh? I was raised in Ottawa. '''Jiri: All right eh. Don’t blow a gasket buddy. Sigh. Mr. Wang? Mr. Wang? Can you hear me. Mr. Wang ignores the man and keeps his eyes closed and wonders. How much longer my friend? If we wait much longer Madison will blow. Mr. Kenzo Wang sighs in his thoughts, but not out loud. I’ve tried to teach that girl how to control her temper, and she’s had great success, but there are some things only time can teach her. Learning how to control one’s self in the heart of battle is easy. Your body becomes accustomed to the constant rush of adrenaline. When peace time comes, your body doesn’t know what to do, so one must adapt. This was Madison’s first peacetime in a long time. '' ''Well, no alarms had sounded yet, so Madison was controlling herself so far. Still, Kenzo had little hope of her holding out much longer. Hell, Kenzo himself was getting tired of this. He had already run a few scenarios by Wevv, but each one had been shot down. Wevv wanted to do this a different way. The past few years had done wonder’s for Wevv. Business had grown almost exponentially. Wevv seemed happy. Wevv’s decision to go back to LPW was no surprise to Kenzo. He was more surprised he had waited this long. Wevv never liked to leave things unfinished and that chapter of his life was a chapter waiting for an end. Still, Kenzo was a bit surprised when Wevv decided on this path. In a pleasant way. It just felt…right. He couldn’t deny, it was fun being back there. Of course, if it didn’t work, there was always…the hard way. Heh. Mr. Wang mouth almost started to water at the thought of grilled monkey with a nice teriyaki glaze. He would have to ask Andrew Zimmerman for some suggestion recipes. A little know fact is that Mr. Wang, under a different name of course, did freelance work as a consultant for Bizzare Foods. Kenzo pried his thoughts away from ways to cook monkey to instead go back over the past year. Kenzo thought that if it did come down to it, it might be harder to switch back to the old ways than they thought. Wevv wasn’t the only one to have gone through changes. As often found himself doing, Kenzo thoughts turned to his new wife, and some slight amazement that he could be so happy. She’s probably worried we haven’t talked yet. With the time difference, she’s probably about to head to work. She hadn’t called when I last checked and that was 23 minutes and 32 seconds ago. So…she may have sent a text. I hope she doesn’t worry too much. I’ll have to make it up to her. Hm. There was a jeweler in Vancouver who did some jobs for them in the past. What was his name? I’ll ask Wevv later. His thoughts turned to what he was going to do when Madison broke into his room in about 15 minutes. He cracked an eye, scoping the place quickly and then shut them, plan formed. Mr. Wang was about to tell Madison to stay calm through the sub dermal mic he wore when he got a message from Wevv. Kenzo, Madison, here is the story we are going to tell them. Follow my lead. On my mark, we’ll start together… Mr. Wang: You want to know what happened? Fine, I’ll tell you, just get those disgusting fried fat rings out of my face. Jiri stops waving the box of Tim Horton Doughnuts under Kenzo’s nose and takes a step back. He puts the box on the table and snaps his fingers at the other guard. Jiri: '''Oh then, Eh. So, what happened? Wevv’s Tale '''Wevv: I’ll start from the beginning. I knew the wrestlers were there. I had gotten an email from the Hart Academy asking me to stop by their facility. It was probably to ask for some financial assistance, which I probably would have given, but I wanted to check it out first. I also saw the protestors. Wevv: See, I understand that oil production not exactly getting oodles of public support. So, I expected a lot of noise, maybe an extreme demonstration or two, and then it would be forgotten about in a week or two. My security advisors and I thought campus security could handle it. What I didn’t expect was that the two worlds would collide like that. See, I had forgotten, I the wrestling factor. Al: '''Which is? Jump cut to Madison '''Madison: Wrestlers aren’t like normal people. They’re trained to react in high-tension situation by using physical means. Kinda like you cops are trained. Now, these weren’t fully trained wrestlers. These were mostly a bunch of kids who had been trained how to do some cool moves and were all pumped up to make a good impression on a wrestling legend. Jump Cut to Mr. Wang Jiri: '''I think I see where you’re going. Yeah, some rookies might not react well in a tense situation like that eh? '''Mr. Wang: Indeed. Now, add to that factor that these are Canadian fans, and Canadians have long memories. Mr. Mang was not always exactly a fan favorite, shall we say. These guys grew up admiring guys like Ultramarcus and Pen. Even Sockoman and Eric Scorpio would be more warmly welcomed than Wevv. Jiri: Kinda like a guy wearing a Canadiens jersey at an Oilers game, eh? Mr. Wang: Exactly. Back to Wevv: Wevv: '''So, they were already a bit keyed up, and not happy about trying to get on my good side, when the protestors started making a scene. I saw one of the protestors shove a wrestler. To his credit the man tried to back down, but the protestor was the one who kept pushing things, escalating as it were. Finally, the young man had enough and took a swing and from there, absolute bedlam. '''Al: '''I see. And that’s when you decided to get personally involved instead of letting security go their job? '''Wevv: Well, I couldn’t just stand by and let innocent people get hurt because of me. I’m a trained athlete, and I thought I could help. So, I jumped in as you say. My first thought was to protect the protestors from the wrestlers. Boy, was that a mistake. Madison Madison: It was the protestors who were blood crazed! I saw this housewife carrying a sign go to town on one of those wrestlers. She wasn’t trying to defend herself! She was aiming for the head and when he covered up, she was going after his knees. That sign wasn’t on a flimsy little broom handle either. It was on a two by four. That poor kid might never walk without a limp again. She wasn’t holding back and neither was I. So I puncher her (Madison mimics throwing a punch)' pop' right in the nose. HA! Mr. Wang: Mr. Wang: Once the wrestlers realized they were in a real fight, they held nothing back. I suspect that most of your injuries are probably neck related? Indeed, I saw one kid drop a guy who looked like he might have been a professor here with a Diamond cutter. It was done beautifully, but landing on a hard surface like a floor is not like landing on a wrestling mat. Both men were down. They were quickly swarmed Jiri: '''And you just watched? Mr. Wang just shoots Jiri a scathing stare. '''Mr. Wang: I did what I could. There were no fatalities, correct? I am a trained professional after all. Wevv: Wevv: '''So, yes, I was physically involved in the melee that ensued at the press conference. Yes, I physically struck several protestors and wrestlers alike. '''Al: I see. You admit it. Wevv: '''I do. '''Al: Hm. Do you remember striking this man? Al hold up a picture of a bearded man. He looks to be about 30. Skinny. It’s a police mug shot, and from the date taken a year ago. Wevv: I do. Regrettably, I do. Madison: Madison: '''Yeah. I saw that guy. He was flailing around in the crowd, sucker punching everyone. He tried to sneak up on Wevv, but Wevv hit him with a European Uppercut. I couldn’t get to him in time to take him out myself, but Wevv got him. Mr. Wang: '''Mr. Wang: yes, I saw him. He was trying to sneak up on Mr. Mang. I was involved with two other gentlemen, when I saw that man try to strike Mr. Mang from behind. Instead, Mr. Mang must have sensed him, because he dropped him with a European Uppercut. It was done perfectly. Wevv Al: '''This is Mark Hunter. He’s not a student here, but came in with a bunch of people from Toronto last week. He’s been arrested several times in the past for public disturbances, such as protesting. However, Mark is not currently under arrest. Instead, he’s down at Peter Lougheed, in intensive care. It seems your blow broke his neck. '''Wevv: I…I..don’t know what to say! I didn’t mean to… Al: I understand. However, you must have know something was wrong, since you were standing over him when we arrived on the scene. Wevv: I thought he was just unconscious. I just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. Al: Of course not. You know, when I was younger, I wanted to be a wrestler. I thought I could be the next Bret Hart. Other people might say wrestling is fake, but there was nothing fake about that hit to the chest I got when I went to try out. Hurt like a bitch, and left a mark that lasted a week. Mr. Mang, how long are you going to be in town for? Wevv: I…um. I have a match coming up in a few days. I can change my schedule around to stay in town. That is what you’re saying isn’t it? Al: 'Very perceptive Mr. Mang and absolutely correct. If we have any other questions, we’ll let you know. You’re free to go. 'Later: Mr. Wang, Madison, and Wevv are leaving the station. Mr. Wang is on his cellphone, speaking quietly. Wevv is on his phone as well. Madison puts her phone up to her ear. 'Madison: '''Hey babe, sorry I missed your call. Wevv and Mr. Wang stop and look at her, with identical raised eyebrows. Madison stick out her tongue, and cups a hand over the phone as she resumes speaking. They stand at corner, while a limo pulls up. Mr. Wang hangs up his phone quickly and puts the bags containing their oil soaked clothes in the trunk. Madison gets in the car, and Mr. Wang holds the door for Wevv. '''Wevv: '''Just one moment Kenzo, I have another call to make, and I’d like a little privacy. Kenzo bows slightly and closes the limo’s door. He waits beside it patiently, while Wevv walks a short distance away. '''Wevv: '''Hello, Sam? It’s me. Yeah, she’s being let out now. Yeah, it was nothing serious….No, she’s fine. Hey! No problem! Yeah, sorry, I have to stay in town for a while. Yeah, more wrestling stuff, and well, this little incident caused quite a mess, and some one has to clean it up….Hey, it was no problem, like I said. My pleasure….Well, you sister was protesting my event, so I doubt she’d be happy to see me just as she’s being released from custody, so you should probably just call her….Exactly. So, can you make it to show? No? How about Vancouver?..Ah, fine. Well, I hope to see you then. Take care Sam. Wevv hangs up, with a sigh, and heads over the car. Mr. Wang obediently opens the door to let him in. he closes the door and shakes his head slightly, and smiles. ''Wevv always had a soft spot for women. In his minds eye, he sees the scene again. The young blond girl screaming in panic and flailing around her heavy sign. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn’t even see Wevv coming up behind her, not trying to attack her, but to cover her back. The bearded man sees Wevv’s back is exposed and tries to clock him from behind. Wevv ducks under the blow, but the flailing sign of the young blond girl catches him squarely on the side of the head. The man’s head tilts at an unnatural angle, and he drops like a rock, right at Wevv’s feet. Wevv pops back up and look behind him to see what happened. He sees the girl still screaming and waving her sign like a club. He catches the sign, and grabs the girl to calm her down. Kenzo steps in then with a swift, yet gentle blow, strikes her in the right spot to knock her out. Kenzo drags her away, while Wevv bends to attend to the fallen man. Wevv’s face goes white when he realizes the man may be seriously injured. He calls for help and tries to keep the other rioters away. Luckily the doors of the hall burst open and men in riot gear enter. The melee is quickly broken up. Mr. Mang circles the car to enter from the other side. As he does, his eyes go up to the doors of the station to see the blonde girl exiting. A policeman is helping her, as she appears a little woozy. She looks up to see the limo and a puzzled expression crosses her face. Mr. Wang tips his hat to her, and then enters the car, which then rolls off. End.